Moonlit Lovers
by brookeAp3
Summary: Robin convinces Regina to sneak out of the ball in Camelot for a quiet moment between lovers in the garden. For Inspired By OQ.


**A/N: Friday's entry for #InspiredByOQ is based off of this gorgeous and beautiful drawing done by FlaviaOttaviane of Robin and Regina in Camelot and I love it so much.**

With a bit of carefully calculated charm and a kiss just below her earlobe as they end their dance together, Robin whispers a request, and he's able to convince Regina to sneak off for a quiet moment.

It's been non-stop since they've arrived in Camelot and while he understands they are here on a mission, have an express purpose to purge Emma of The Darkness inside her, he can't help but want a few minutes alone with Regina to admire her beauty beneath the stars in this world built on romance, a place meant for lovers.

And despite all the hardships they've faced in their brief relationship, they are that. He loves her deeply, with his whole soul and nothing that's come between them, nothing that's arrowed it's way into the middle of their path has diminished those feelings. Not his wife's return, being forced to never see her again, not even the betrayal of her sister.

"Have I mentioned how stunning you look this evening, milady?" Robin asks, weaving their fingers together as they wander out of the ballroom and out to the balcony. The night air is crisp and refreshing after the heat of dancing and too many bodies and the scent of flowers and forest that wafts up from the gardens below is a welcome relief.

Regina grins coyly at him, just the barest hint of a blush coloring her cheeks, and it takes Robin's breath away. "No, but the look on your face as I came down the stairs might have given you away."

He chuckles at that, "I have to admit you looked rather breathtaking." They come to a slow stop as they near the stairwell leading down to the gardens, and Robin takes the opportunity to convey his trust and his faith in her, for he knows she's leery of this whole charade. "And ruse or not, you are every bit _my_ savior, my love."

The look of pure disbelief and astonishment on her face, accompanied by a light sheen of tears that well up in her eyes have Robin pulling her closer, pressing their bodies flush against one another as he bends down to capture her lips in a soft kiss. It's nothing much, but it's wonderful. Comforting. And while he would be perfectly content to spend the next few minutes doing nothing but this, he sucks gently at her bottom lip before releasing her.

"Thank you," she whispers against his lips when they part, love shining in her eyes as she looks up at him. "For believing in me."

Robin grins, "It is my pleasure. Now, would you fancy a turn about the garden with me?"

Regina giggles, and it's the most glorious sound Robin has ever heard as she nods, and the two of them descend down the stone stairwell and begin wandering through the path. It's beautiful, filled with every type of plant and flower one can think of. Lilies and tulips, African violets and lavender, roses upon roses.

There's one particular one that catches his eye, a pink and orange amaryllis that is as stunning as the woman who has captured his heart. And Robin, nimble fingered thief that he is, can't resist the urge to nick one, hiding it out of sight until they come to a lovely bench situated beside a stone fountain.

They settle beside each other and Robin merely smiles at her, enjoying the simplicity of the evening in light of the complications always nipping at their heels, until Regina furrows her brows questioningly at his staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing," Robin answers. "You're beautiful, that's all. I'm still a bit awed an outlaw like myself managed to garner even an ounce of your affection." The blush is back at his words and he takes advantage of the moment to reveal the flower he'd plucked with a flourish. With a gentle hand he lifts it to tuck it behind her ear, stroking his fingers slowly down her jaw as they stare into each other's eyes in the moonlight, the water trickling behind them to mix with the crickets and echoes of the orchestra from the ballroom in their own private concert.

Leaning into her, Robin angles his mouth over hers once more, letting his tongue sneak out to explore hers, enjoying the light hum that Regina releases as she lifts her hand to cup his cheek, keeping him there. For a few minutes they exchange lazy, affectionate kisses, pressing their lips together over and over before they stop to catch their breath.

"I love you, Regina. So much." They've been dancing around the words for so long, toeing that line without ever actually crossing it, but Robin can't hold them back any longer. Not with everything that's at stake, not with the lessons in living in the moment he's been granted the last several months. He doesn't want to hold back with her for one more second.

That elusive but satisfying smile he still dreams about erupts over her face and the sight of it takes his breath away. Taking a deep inhale, Regina's eyes meet his, and he thinks he could drown in the depth of emotion he finds there as she somewhat shyly replies, "I love you too. So much." Her voice is a bit watery, a touch wobbly as she says, "I never thought I'd have this, with you."

It takes him back to that afternoon in her office, quiet confessions in front of the fire and nothing but hope and second chances before them. The universe might have decided to toss a few obstacles in their path after that, but they've managed to find their way back to one another, feelings stronger and deeper than ever before. It's incredible really.

And sitting here in this garden in Camelot, Robin's never felt more content in his life.


End file.
